The invention relates to a wide jet nozzle of the type having an elongated housing made of bent sheet metal and extending over the width of a substrate, such as a web of textile. A discharge port is located on the housing, and defines a discharge plane.
The German patent 25 04 856 C 3 discloses a wide jet nozzle, whose fluid medium, e.g. wash water for textile webs, is fed from one end in the longitudinal direction of the housing of the wide jet nozzle. The housing is tapered from the feed end toward the opposite end, so that the flow cross-section decreases and the pressure remains somewhat constant over the width of the jet. Nevertheless, a one-sidedness (i.e., a degree of unevenness in the flow) of the nozzle jet is not easily avoided in this specific embodiment. This one-sidedness results in a degree of lateral application of force to the web which, for the most part, must be avoided.
For this purpose, German Patent 23 34 998 A 1 discusses combining two such wide jet nozzles with one another, each of the nozzles extending from the web center to one web edge and, in each case, the fluid medium being fed via a feed conduit extending in the longitudinal direction of the housing of the two wide jet nozzles and discharging in the center.
This specific embodiment is costly and has design disadvantages having to do with the necessity of feeding the fluid medium from the two sides.